


What happens on Risa ...

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Casual Sex, Foot Fetish, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s05e07 Let He Who Is Without Sin..., Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: Bashir and Quark keep talking while Jadzia goes to scold Worf.The fun doesn't stop just because its raining.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Quark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	What happens on Risa ...

Bashir, Quark and Jadzia lay on a set of bean bags. Jadzia is furious that Worf has ruined her vacation. Quark and Julian fully agree, but they already got laid and Leeta is who knows where, with god knows who, doing who knows what.

The rain is bugging everyone and Jadzia finally makes a stand against Worf. Leaving Quark and Julian in each other's company.

Quark strikes up conversation first. “Nice shirt.”  
“Oh, do you like it? It’s not often I get to wear loose fitting clothes.”  
Quark scoffs. “Trust me, I know the feeling.”  
Quark was still eyeing him up.   
Julian watches Quark back.

“I was looking forward to some sunshine.” Julian tries for conversation.  
“Eh .. I can’t complain.”  
Julian likes this chilled out version of Quark, just laid out, doing nothing. He shuffles slightly closer. “So those two ladies you disappeared off with ..? Must have been fun?”  
Quark smiles to himself. “Oh yeah, they really know what they’re doing, don’t they.”  
Julian moved even closer, close enough to whisper. “Not to get intrusive, but I can’t imagine they get many Ferengi.” Quark looked over curiously. “How .. familiar were they?”  
Quark squints at him.  
Julian back tracks “Sorry, that’s very insensitive of me. Forget I said anything.”

Quark stops him. “Actually, I was about to say since Ferengi and Federation started to get to know each other, this place brings plenty of Ferengi in. I should know, this is my third trip.” Julian looked surprised to hear that. “Also, I know the database is a little thin in this department, so I’ll fill in the anatomical blanks for ya. Mine works the same as yours, but how you use it is personal preference.”

Julian didn’t have a response. Feeling a little smug, Quark nodded and turned back to doing nothing.

Bashir fidgeted.   
Quark can feel his discomfort from here. “Was there something else doctor?”  
Julian whispers again. “Why did you come on this trip?”  
Quark shrugs. “Chicks in bikinis and sex, same as you.”  
“Ah, yes.”  
Quark cocks his head. “You’re here ‘cus of her, aren’t you?”  
Julian gets a little dramatic in his offence. “No, no, Jadzia is with Worf. We - I … It … I’m not helping my case here.”

Quark shrugs again. “If Worf wasn’t so stuck up, I think we might have had a chance. You more than me, but then again, I’m not picky.”  
“How .. not picky?”  
Quark smiled again. “Lets see; We beamed in, I spot 2 girls … Thats it. That's how not picky I am.” Thinking about it, that lack of prejudice might have given him one up over Julian in that he could handle Worf. Quark keeps that to himself though.

Bashir gets cocky. “What if we’d have beamed in, and the first two you spy weren’t girls?”  
Quark actually thought about that one. “Ur … Yeah. Probably.”  
“Probably?”  
“I don’t usually take 2 of anyone home, but I could probably handle two guys. Ferengi finish fast, but we reload fast so .. just sayin’.”

Julian’s toes were curling now. “I didn’t know you ur .. swung for both teams, as it were.”  
“Oh, I’ll swing for all teams, but … how didn’t you know? I don’t exactly hide it, unlike someone I know.”  
Julian squints. “I can’t tell if that was dig at me, or someone we both know, but that's beside the point.” Quark rolled over fully to the conversation. “I have never seen you flirt with a man.”  
“Then you obviously weren’t watching.”Quark smiles to himself. Julian rolls his eyes. 

Julian pushes the boat out. “So what did you do with those two lovely ladies?”  
Quark’s head lols back. “What do you think I did?”  
“I don’t know. Did you take turns or did they just do stuff to you or what?”  
Quark sighed. “If you must know, one sat over my face while the other topped. Happy?”  
Julian blushed.  
Quark continued. “I could have just had both of them, but I didn’t want either to feel left out.”

Julian laid fully on his front. “When was your last guy?”  
“Ur … Phew .. like … real guy, a couple o’ years ago. Holocharacter guy, like a week ago.”  
Julian was getting a bit of a buzz out of this.  
“What about you?”  
“Huh?”  
“I know you’ve done your fair share of experimenting. When was your last one?” Quark smirks.  
Bashir actually has to think back. “Ur.. A few years. I’m sure it was at the academy.”  
“So it’s been a while?”  
Julian nods. Quark nods.

Quark lays back and listens to the rain. It's soothing, and annoying. Reminds him of Ferenginar. 

Bashir can’t get it out of head that Quark is bi, or pan, or omni or any of the others. He looks around. There’s no staff offering themselves, no games, no masseuses. Nothing he can tempt Quark into enjoying with him. Well .. except one thing.  
“Quark .. so, if Jadzia .. I don’t know, didn’t have Worf, or if Worf was as poly as Jadzia …”  
“Uh huh?”  
He shuffled slightly. “You think she’d have both of us?”  
Quark thought about it on a mechanical level more than an emotional one. “Yeah .. I think we could work that out?”  
Julian did his best to be casual. “But since she’s not here … You wanna shag?”  
Quark froze up for a second. “Run that last word by me again.”

Julian was slightly embarrassed. “As in, you wanna .. go somewhere quiet .. with me?”  
“Oh, for sex. Why didn’t you just say that? Your federation lingo doesn’t translate.”  
“Actually it's british slang, but I thought it was a well used word. Apparently not.”  
Quark nods.  
Bashir gets his confidence back. “So, we fucking, or ..?”  
“Ur .. yeah? But we need to go somewhere quiet or the whole resort will hear me.”  
“Is being vocal a Ferengi thing or just you?”  
“Oh, no, we’re all loud.”  
“Figures.”  
“C’mon, we go out in the rain. No one’s going out there.”  
Quark took Julian by the tank top and walked him out of the building.

They casually walked across the resort out into the rain. The whole place was a wet ghost town.  
“You don’t mind rain, do you doctor?”  
“Oh, call me Julian, and honestly, I think it's the only feature our cultures share. Britain is notorious for being lush and raining a lot. Half the country sets itself on fire when it's sunny for too long.”  
Quark keeps them walking. “Suddenly Earth is more appealing to me now.”

Eventually, Bashir starts looking around to see how far they’ve gone from the main building.  
“So .. you’ve been before?”  
Quark keeps walking. “Yeah. The first time I was invited by a friend I was seeing. The last time, I was treating a friend I was seeing.”  
Bashir is still trying to figure out where they’re going. “And why didn’t you bring someone this time?”  
“Who would I bring?”  
Bashir didn’t think that through. “Fair.”

There was a long silence. Bashir’s starting to think he’s put his foot in it. Until Quark continues.  
“I mean, you brought the person you don’t wanna see. To me, that makes less sense than bringing no one.”  
Julian pondered on that. “I think you missed the point of the ceremony.”  
“Probably.”

Julian was still looking around. “Where ARE we going?”  
“Oh right. There's a tent basically in the middle of nowhere. It's meant for private massages and stuff, but I can’t imagine anyone would come all the way out here for anything they can’t get back in the hotel.”  
“Oh? And how do you know of it?”  
Quark smiled, reminiscing to himself. “I got my feet and ears rubbed in there .. it was a while ago.”  
Julians mind reeled. “Oh? Are you into that?”  
“Into what?”  
“Never mind.”  
Quark gives him a quizzical look for a split second.

Julian can feel the heat on his cheeks clashing with the rain water.  
Quark still hadn’t looked away. “Wait? Are YOU into it?”  
“Look, just don’t say anything to anyone, alright. I can’t tell you how many people have suddenly changed their mind about me as soon as I ask if they were socks to bed.”  
Quark sniggered. “That’s hilarious.”  
“It really isn’t”  
Quark only laughed harder.

Julian rolled his eyes. Why did he ask?  
Quark finally stopped laughing. “If you were curious, I sleep with socks on. Stops me shredding the sheets with my toe nails.”  
Julian bites his lip. “Are they .. silver too?”  
“You wanna find out?”  
“Oh my gosh yes, absolutely.”

The pair or them finally spot the tent. Bashir recognises it as a gazebo, but ‘tent’ is close enough. It's white, dry, soft and really is in the middle of nowhere. Quark wastes no time in stripping some of the wet clothes off and getting laid out on a sun lounger, already kicking his sandals off.  
Bashir basically fell to his knees by the end of it. “Do you mind?” Bashir said, displaying his hands.  
“No. Do what you want.” Quark said, hands behind his head, half naked, stretched out for Julian.

Julian can’t remember the last time someone let him touch their feet. He sat on his own as he got to work squeezing and inspecting.

Quark didn’t seem to mind. He was phased out in his own little world. “So is this a fetish?”  
“Well .. I mean, technically yes.”  
Quark closed his eyes and just listened.  
“What about you? Anything in particular you like?”  
“Hm …. I can’t say I have anything freaky, but I like risk. I like almost getting caught. Oh! And touching. I very much like being touched.”  
“Is this nice?”  
“Oo.. that’s nice. That’s very nice.”

Julian was getting a little excited; Quark just giving him his feet to play with and touch.   
“Your ur .. Very well looked after aren’t they?”  
Quark stretched out even further, smiling in relief at Bashir. “Being better looking gives you an edge in the competition. Sharp teeth, expensive suit, impeccable hygiene … It's all important. I’m sure you understand doc- I mean, Julian.” Quark gives him a very mischievous grin.  
Bashir smiles back. “Was that a compliment?”  
Quark shrugs. “You’re alright for a hu-mon.” Quark lays back down.  
Bashir got a bit cocky. “Xenophilia’s a fetish you know.”  
Quark smiles again. “Another one of yours?”  
“Another one we share by the sounds of things.”

Quark rolled over onto his front. Bashir continued pressing and rubbing. “Do you like feet and aliens together or separate?”  
“Oh, together, definitely. Not that I mind Human feet or anything, but I like the familiarity of nonhuman feet.”  
Quark hummed. He was definitely getting something out of this. “I think I just like things that provide sex. Which would be everyone.”

Julian laughed and looked up Quark legs, starring at his backside and the relaxed pose Quark was in only made his arousal worse.  
“So you said it yourself, the files on Ferengi anatomy are a little thin.”  
Quark smiled facing away from Bashir. “Think along the lines of Cardassian anatomy.”  
“Oh jesus.”  
“You alright?”  
“Yep, yep. Doing fine.” Julian lied through his teeth. He can only imagine how red he’s going.

“Look, if that's a problem-”  
“No, not a problem.” Julian caught his breath. “I’m just really hard right now.”  
“Oh. Then we can move things along if you want?” Quark’s been ready since they started walking.  
“That sounds like an excellent idea. How are we doing this?”  
“Hand and knees, or face to face?”  
“I’d prefer to face to face, if that's all the same to you.”  
Quark rolled back over. “Get over here.”

Julian happily crawled over the lounger, stripping his shorts as he went. Quark gave him a predatory grin and laid himself out, knees up, arms out of the way.  
Julian pulled Quark's last layer off and licked his fingers for him.  
“Julian, I’m a very well practiced man, not a virgin.”  
“Foreplay is as important as the event, and I’ll be damned if I over estimated my partners.” he said, getting his fingers stuck in.

Quark’s breathing hitched but he’s fine. “Very .. considerate of you.”  
Julian leaned down for a kiss, one Quark was very much looking forward to. “That’s my job.”  
“You’re on vacation.” he quipped back.  
Julian moved his hand with more force, making Quark whine. “I’m on the rebound.”  
Quark arched and closed his eyes. “If you say so.”

Julian wasn’t exactly in doctor mode, but his natural curiosity was blooming with Quark enjoying his fingers like this. “Will you be everting? Or whatever the word is for your people?”  
“I didn’t plan on it.”  
“Will it not be uncomfortable?”  
“No. I’ll finish either way.”

Julian removed his fingers and inspected the fluid. “I didn’t realise you self lubricated either.”  
“Julian. If you don’t mind …”  
“Oh right, sorry. Got a little carried away.” He wiped his fingers on the pants he just discarded and got lined up.  
Quark pulled him down for another, more desperate kiss. Julian took the opportunity to slide right in. Quark jolted slightly.  
“Oh my gosh, are you alright?”  
Quark nodded, his breath already getting heavier. 

Julian took that as a silent ‘Keep calm and carry on.

As Julian pushed in and got things going, he realised what Quark meant by loud. Every hit a noise, or a sound or a moan or an attempt at speech. As he pressed on, speeding up, it only got worse, almost painful looking.  
Julian had to slow down. “Quark, are you alright?”  
“Is- NoRmAl … I promise.”  
“Say something if you’re not.”  
Quark nodded frantically, looking at him through low eyelids. Julian hit harder, causing him to arch and groan loudly.

“You like that, don’t you?” Julian pants out.  
“YeS tAlK dOwN tO Me.” Quark forced the words out through his teeth.  
“You like getting fucked, huh?”   
Quark just moaned more.  
“Are you gonna cum?” Julian bit his lip, struggling to keep himself together.  
“Little more. Nearly there.”

Julian can feel him getting wetter, see him building, hear him crying out for release. He slams in just a tad faster. Quark basically screams and constricts around him.  
“Fuck!” Julian was done too.

Quark continued to moan through his heavy breathing even coming down from climax. Bashir pulled out and slumped back to sitting on his feet in front of Quark.  
“Oh my gosh, you Are loud.”  
“Told ya.” He squeezes in between breaths.  
Julian wipes the sweat off his face. “Is there a reason you’re all loud?”  
Quark swallows and tries to wake himself back up to reality. “Ur .. I once heard it is a dominance thing, ya know. Like our ancestors could hear the victories of others, it establishes some sort of dominance or something.”  
“That makes sense.” Julian felt cold now. The wet weather was actually getting to him.

Quark got his breath back. “What's the Human refractory period?”  
“Depends what Human you’re asking?”  
Quark just looks at him.”  
“Gimme like 15 minutes.”  
Quark nods and falls back to just laying there.   
Bashir decides to put some clothes on. It's too cold for this.

Bashir fell comfortably into the lounger by his side.  
Quark continued to just lay there.  
“So … How’s Garak?” He said to break the silence.  
Julian’s mouth twisted as he tried to come with an answer. “Ur .. He’s fine. He’s still on house arrest for trying to annihilate the Changeling home world.” He said casually.  
“Oh yeah.”  
Bashir tapped his fingers. “Odo still giving you trouble?”  
“Pft, nowhere near as much since the link spat him back out.” Quark grinned to himself.

The moment was quiet.  
Then Bashir snapped his fingers. “You should have brought Odo. Maybe getting out would have been good for him.”  
Quark cocked his head at Bashir. “Can you imagine that conversation? ‘Hey Odo, you wanna follow a pair of couples to a pleasure planet?’ Pft. I can’t imagine he’d know what to do with himself at a place like this, not to mention the implications of asking ODO of all people.”  
Bashir cocked his head back. “Or maybe he’d assume you’re declaring peace ..?”  
Quark smiled harder at that. “It’d sure confuse the hell out of him.”

Bashir laughed along and got comfortable again. “Still raining. I guess Jadzia hasn’t got her hands around Worf’s neck yet.”  
Quark sniggers. “He’d probably like that.”  
Bashir laughs too. “I suppose that means it’s not going anywhere any time soon.”  
“Oh I don’t mind it. Reminds me of home.”  
Bashir can do nothing but nod along.

Quark looked at Julian. “You wanna do it outside next?”  
Bashir pulled a face back. “What if we get caught?”  
“We’re on Risa. No ones gonna say anything and it’s not like anyone back home is gonna find out.”  
Bashir mulled it over for about 5 seconds. “What’s the plan?”  
Quark smiled with all teeth on show. “I can face a tree, or you could fuck me pool side. Either way we’re in the rain.”  
“Oh, I like poolside.”  
“I like that enthusiasm”

Quark threw the basic clothes on and carried the shoes. Bashir felt better fully dressed, but the whole situation was like a creepy dream. Quark was wearing nothing but his shorts and was currently walking them ever further out of the resort to a pool.

Bashir couldn’t help but stare. Quark was once again, entirely focused on his vacation, seemingly unphased by how unordinary this is.  
“I thought Ferengi weren’t supposed to be naked.”  
Quark brushed it off. “There's a lot of things males aren’t supposed to do, but we’re still doing ‘em and I plan on enjoying it.”  
Bashir can see the abandoned pool not far ahead. “Are we breaking the rules of acquisition or something?”

Quark threw his clothes onto a near by bench “No, we’re just partaking in a few taboo behaviours.”  
Bashir sat down on the bench and took Quark by the hand, leading him over his hips, face to face chest to chest. “And what behaviours might those be?”  
“Doing this for free is one of them” Quark cocked his head and Bashir met his kiss in the middle. It was soft and warm. Quark held his shoulders. Bashir held his hips in return.   
“I think we need to get undressed.”  
Quark nodded and got off.

The two of them awkwardly stood up and stripped back down. Quark obviously got there first and made himself comfortable by the poolside, paying attention to the ripples in the water from the downpour. Bashir knelt next to him, watching with him. It was so nice to see Quark out of the bar and so fixated on the moment. He can’t begin to guess what's going on in his head. 

Quark finally noticed, moving his eyes to meet Bashir’s more than his head. Quark made the first move, climbing up and getting comfortable over Julians hips again. They both naturally fell back into kissing. This time with a lot more touching. Their kiss becoming steadily more intrusive and more desperate.

Julian was sure Quark just stroked his cock, but both hands are accounted for. Something touched it again. Bashir jumps slightly.  
“Woah, calm down, it’s just me.” Quark reassures.  
Bashir is confused. “Can I see?”  
Quark nods and leans back. Julian looks down, to see a thin tendrel snaking out of Quark and getting very familiar with Julians own genitalia.  
“That is fascinating.” Bashir whispers.

Julian likes just sitting here being touched like this, experimenting out in the open, so unashamed with Quark. Quark of all people.  
The tendrel took a good hold of Julians cock and rubbed it, like he was jerking him off. Julian looked up to see Quark was once again fully immersed in the moment. So calm and collected about it all. Almost numb.  
Julian decided he can’t hold out. He lifted Quark's hips, Quark automatically lining them up and falling back down and letting go. Julian couldn’t help but notice that once he was in, Quark’s own external parts disappeared. 

Quark continued to fall quite happily until he reached the base. Julian just enjoyed the sight of Quark bouncing, taking all he can get in an environment so unfamiliar, a memory he wants to be just perfect. This time though, Quark wasn’t making lots of noise, he was just hunched over and panting.  
“Quark, roll over.” Julian said. He feels like he’s talking to a dog, but intime, Quark stopped and let Julian roll him onto his back, here Julian did the moving. Quark went right back to screeching and clawing like an animal.

Julian preferred this. He likes looking down on him, making him react, taking control. He likes the effect he’s having. He likes thrusting into him, feeling him squirm and forget where he is.  
Quark laid there, drenched head to toe, his mind in a hundred places and his body taking every sensation being thrown at it. The cold marble floor, the random drops of rain, the dark sky, Bashir’s warm, contrasting touch and the hard building feeling of orgasm ripping through him.

“You’re - You’re very good at this.” Quark huffs out, trying to delay the inevitable.  
“You feel very nice.” Bashir moans out.  
“I do?” Quark whimpered  
Bashir caught on. “I fit right in, don’t I?”  
Quark’s eyes scrunched closed. “Close.”  
“You take it well, don’t you? ‘Well practiced’ was the phrase.” Bashir gripped his hips, getting close himself.  
“Fuck! Julian.” Quark basically stopped breathing and arched hard.

Julian slowed down, to let him ride it out.  
Quark was still flustered and bright red. “Keep going!”  
Julian didn’t need telling twice. He happily finished himself off and pulled out, falling limp by Quark’s side.

They laid there for a while trying to breath straight.

Neither was entirely sure what to say.

Bashir broke first. “I suppose we don’t mention this to anyone in polite conversation.”  
“If Jadzia tries to bust your balls about it, know I didn’t tell her. That's a promise.”  
Julian played it off for laughs. “Oh, I was hoping to use such a splendid review as free advertising.”  
Quark laughed. “I don’t think any kind of review is going to change Jadzia’s mind.”  
Bashir was slightly disappointed, but he’s right.

Another very long silence befell them. Bashir was thinking about going back inside. He’s cold again.  
Quark looked sad for a split second then asked. “Do you think Odo would have come? If I’d have asked?”  
Bashir sat up, looking for his shorts. “Yeah. I think? I’m not sure he’d enjoy ALL Risa has to offer but maybe it would show him some of the brighter side of Humanoid life.”  
Quark nodded. “I’m gonna stay here for a while. Don’t think I’m ungrateful or anything.”  
Bashir pulled the top over his head. “Oh no, you do what you need to do, but I wouldn’t mind a warm shower and dry clothes.”  
“Of course.”

Bashir nodded and left Quark laid out in the rain alone.

Quark took a deep breath and continued to enjoy doing nothing.

*

The rest of the trip was like it never happened. Quark offered the whole group go skinny dipping. Everyone declined. 

Even the way back was completely normal. Worf and Jadzia had made up, Leeta was as cheerful as ever. Bashir couldn't wait to tell Miles all about his trip, but what caught Bashir off guard was how quickly Quark fell back into stressed out boss mode. 

The second he stepped off the run about, he looked worse than before the trip. Quark walked straight through the docking ring, burst into the bar, spotted Rom and “ROM! If there is a single glass out of place when I get back, I’m charging you for it!”  
“... But I don’t even work here, brother.”  
“I didn’t say it was coming out of your wages.” And on that, Quark spun back around and made his way back to the turbo lift.

Bashir watched the entire thing. “That’s more like it.”


End file.
